


Rukh of the blue sea

by soldelata



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Gen, Rukh - Freeform, Sea, aesthetic, blue sea, rukh of the blue sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldelata/pseuds/soldelata
Summary: And when the king died, he floated free, floated free with the sea.





	

And when the King of the seven seas died, he was made a part of the blue sea. The sea soared around him, rising, falling, holding him on it’s crest, just like it had in the past, in the days he adventured- it was blue, it was free, it was true, it was now his. The sea resonated strongly with him, and he resonated strongly with it.

The sea had always been his favorite place, whether he had been young, or old. It was strong without trying, could go from calm to angry, battering the shores relentlessly until they broke down. The sea had always been his favorite place to be. And now, he was part of it, he was rising with it and falling with it as he had done so long ago with Ja’far, and Masrur, and Hinahoho and Rurumu, he was one with it and he could feel it in his spirit, no, he was its spirit now.

The thought calmed him, it lifted him up unlike before. He felt at ease, he felt calm, he was the sea and the sea was him and he was content.

He floated free, floated free, on the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I really do miss sinbad, and sorry for this being so short! I'll try to write more magi fics, lol/


End file.
